ninja in a pirates world V2
by BloodRed Wolf15
Summary: 3 years after his banishment naruto is thrown in to the one piece world where he meets a rubber man and his crew of pirates. naruto is murged with kyuubi there will be kyuubi madness in later chapters and also lemons


One piece/ Naruto crossover

**~straw hat pirates~**

The ship moved about the ocean, shifting slowly to the breeze. It was a day like any other in the life of the straw hat crew that they went about their daily business as per usual.

Zoro as usual lay asleep on the floor of the yellow and red carousel crow's nest after a lengthy training session.

Suddenly, blinding light poured through the windows of the carousel tower and the air itself seemed to then thrum artificially with an unknown pressure that set the all the hairs on the back of his neck to bristle. Suffice to think, he was awake at once, all his senses keen and alert. Squinting down from the light he noted that chopper had remained asleep. The reindeer cutely wiggled his nose and nuzzled his face further into Zoro's arm.

Thunder rolled and exploded all around them and chopper was stumbling and awake all at once.

"W-WHAT WAS THAT?" Chopper screamed out and clutched to Zoro's leg in a death grip.

Zoro grabbed the squirt and quickly threw open the training room's trap door. He ignored the rope ladder and leapt down onto the deck with a quiet thud, putting a panicking Doctor in an equally panicking sniper's arms. _Idiots._

"It sounded like thunder… but on a cloudless day?" Nami noted with her hands shading her upturned eyes. Her voice petered off into the mulled silence of her thinking as the harsh light faded slightly in its intensity.

Luffy, from the head of the ship, turned his head to look up in an interested look, the sides of his lips quirked deviously until his bright grin covered his face. "Yossh!" He cried with a look of pure excitement, "LETS GO CHECK IT OUT!" Zorro noted that the crew spared a glance and sweat-dropped on behalf of their captain.

"Uwwuaaah! L-LOOK!" shrieked Brook quivering his bony finger at the direction of a figure in the sky. A person! Surrounded by wispy dusting of purple was falling from the sky! Nami screamed and covered her mouth as the person sped earthward from the great height, puncturing the ocean's surface and catapulted water in to the air that showered across the Thousand Sunny.

"Franky!" Luffy screamed, "get us over there!" Franky snapped out of his reverie and set the thousand sunny to gear two while the crew rushed to grip the figure head where Luffy stood for a better view. Large sets of paddles extended from the sides of the ship and in flight-like grace propelled the ship towards the anomaly.

As soon as they were close enough Luffy pumped his clenched fist tight against his side and the crew members around him remembered to quickly dash away again.

"GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL!" Straw-hat's arm stretched and shot through the ocean surface latched onto the sinking person and wrenching his arm backward. "NGRRaaaaauuuaAAAHH!" With a final wrench a tall, lean young man uniformed in a tarnished pair of pants, adorned with a snarling fox mask and bound with an overly large scroll on his back.

With a twist of his rubber arm the man was slapped onto the deck; No one could not notice the slow flow of blood that seeped from the stranger.

Chopper and Ussop approached like tremulous cowards. Ussop outstretched his hand and, crouching down, slowly fingered the bold crimson edges of the man's mask reaching down to remove it. Through the inhuman eye slits he observed delicate blond lashes. Suddenly, Ussop's wrist was in vice grip. He meeped in sudden pain but found himself locked in the masked wells of flashing cerulean eyes.

Chopper leapt forward to aid before a thoughtful expression crossed his face. In a sudden bout of courage he reached out and gently unwrapped the stranger's fingers from Usopp's bruised wrist. Usopp chafed his wrists lightly and hatred crossed his face.

"Hey, bas-"

"Stop! Usopp, he's still unconscious and he needs medical attention!" Chopper hissed, lifting a scrap of fabric to reveal the wound. And indeed there was a large gaping hole in the man's side that visibly penetrated through his ribcage. A large pool of blood had already oozed onto the deck floor by this time.

The weaker members of the crew had backed up a step in shock as Chopper cleared a space and prepared to operate. "H-HEY!…sh-shouldn't we move him to the medical room?" Brook worried. "Normally, yes. But he's lost far too much blood. Moving him could kill him," Chopper curtly replied while drawing various apparatus from his Doctor's bag whilst Sanji tugged Nami over to another side of the ship to quietly make out.

Chopper bent closer to disinfect the wound when the patient moaned softly. The swordsman, Zoro noted how the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end again as adrenaline punched needles into him. "Chopper, get away from him!" he exclaimed as a pulse of air blasted Chopper across the deck; Zoro dashed and caught the small Doctor. The strange male had appeared on the opposite railing; cropped blonde spikes of hair swayed and waved languidly about his shoulders in the soft ocean breeze

His labored breath illustrated his pain; he was gripping his extensive wound. "Who are you people?... Where the hell is this?" he ground out.

"LIE BACK DOWN! YOU'VE LOST A LOT OF BLOOD AND WE NEED TO OPERATE NOW!" shouted the angry doctor "YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN BE CONSIOUS LET ALONE WALKING!"

"You fell from the sky and we, a passing ship's crew, found you floating in the middle of the ocean. Naturally we extended our hospitality," Robbin answered matter-of-factly.

"ISNT ANYBODY LISTINING TO ME?" chopper screamed out in frustration.

"You found me f-ahh-floating in the sea after I fell from the sky?"

Present crew nodded in unison.

"So tell me," he panted as he stepped down he alighted from his railing. "Have you ever heard of the elemental-nngaah- countries, hidden villages or of… Shinobi?"

"Chya, dude," replied Franky

"The BLOOD LOSS!" Chopper implored loudly. A small laugh rumbled from Naruto and he knelt to collapse on the ground lightly for the Doctor's inspection. Except when Chopper lifted the fabric scrap again the wound had already scabbed over! Smooth tanned skin slowly wormed and wiggled under the edges of the scab, slowly healing the injury before the scab flaked off onto the blood stained deck.

Chopper squealed loudly in terror and zipped behind Zoro's leg. "H-H-HOW DID YOU DO THAT? IT'S IMPOSSIBLE FOR SOME ONE TO HEAL THAT FAST EVEN WITH MEDICAL ATTENTION! CREEPY CREEPY CREEPY!"

"Amazing!" Luffy shouted with eyes even bigger than dinner plates "OI, join my crew!" big sparkly stars shone in his eyes.

"Don't immediately ask him to join! We don't even know his name!" roared the rest of the crew.

A light giggle flowed easily from the stranger's chest, "Oh right. I haven't introduced myself, how rude of me."He rose and smacked his mud and blood streaked pant legs with his open palms in a futile gesture to free some of the dirt off his garb. Straightening up he clasped notably taloned fingers and lifted his craven mask from his breezy locks.

Before the straw hat crew stood a notably young man, no older than 18 years of age. His hair was wild around his shoulders and face where what three scars seemed to mar and adorn each cheek. His nose was as straight and cutely rounded unlike his ears that straightened into points.

He couldn't help it; Zoro couldn't help draping his observation all over the body of this _potential crew member_ and stare into a world of cerulean that were his _eyes_. Blue and red seemed to shift and battle for dominance around the vertically slit pupil.

"I'm Naruto" he grinned and rubbed the back of his head self-consciously.

Sanji reappeared round the bulwark in a puff of cigarette smoke, "You got a last name?"

"Nope," Naruto stated blunted, setting a smile across his face that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Or rather I haven't used it since I was banished from my village 3 years ago," a sense of age sunk the corners of Naruto's eyes, like he had seen too much for a lifetime.

The Straw Hat crew observed this with various judgments; a specific swordsman looked on in a mix of suspicion and growing obsession. Zoro noticed when Naruto blinked his long eyelashes they would momentarily touch the top scars on his cheeks whenever he smiled; tiny butterfly like kisses for each smile. He revolted himself immediately from this thought. There was something clearly and horribly _wrong_ about this man that he couldn't word.

Naruto swayed his position awkwardly, "weeell…It's not like I had anything to return to back there anyways" he softly finished.

"Didn't you have friends or family there?" Chopper asked with wide eyes.

Naruto's grin wavered a bit, this not going unnoticed by a few of the more observant pirates. "No, my parents died when I was born and not many people would associate themselves with a demon… like me" Naruto replied.

Almost immediately tears started pouring down Franky, Chopper, Brook, Ussop and Luffy's faces. "Join our crew" they all cried overdramatically as Franky struck a very questionable pose and Brook began playing a sad song quietly on his violin.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh aloud at their hysterics! "Sorry but that wouldn't be a good idea…" he began apologetically.

"WHAT? Why not?" Luffy yelled, "I forbid this!".

"Well there's not really any reason why I _should_ join and even if I did ...it wouldn't be possible" he said while trying to edge away to the railing of the deck again.

Seeing this Zoro slipped his bandana from his arm and tied it round his head. "Zoro?" Chopper enquired softly. Zoro stepped around his crew mates and with clear movements drew out his swords in smooth sweeping motions that defined discipline. He pointed them threateningly towards Naruto.

"Z-Zoro! What are you doing?" Nami asked angrily, reappearing suddenly with her hair clearly mussed. A lot of other crew were in various states of uncertain shock.

"What are you?" Zoro whispered menacingly just loud enough for Naruto to hear.

Cerulean eyes widened momentarily and Naruto placed his mask back, protectively, over his face. "What do you mean?" the ninja asked.

Zoro's eyes narrowed in suspicion and with the slightest pressure his blades whipped to the ninja's throat "you're not human," he stated clearly.

The rest of the crew stared in astonishment and shock at Zoro's seemingly ridiculous accusation whilst Naruto stared down the blades at Zoro. His head seemed to sink visibly; his hair swung forward to shadow his eyes from view. Luffy approached slowly, silent and observant.

Sanji swaggered forward ready to argue "Hey, Marimo-head, you crazy? Of course he's hu-"

"How did you know," Naruto interjected. Sanji dropped his cigarette from his mouth and slowly turned to look at the other blond who had interrupted him midsentence. Naruto stood there still as stained glass, with his slit-eyes shadowed and sagging shoulders that looked as if he was bound by a tremendous burden.

"How did you know I wasn't human?" he asked sadly. The short question sounded like the male was questioning the very stars. Strangely enough the eyes of everyone around him glittered around him. He didn't know what that meant so he repeated his question again to the swordsman that was glaring at him with a mixed expression.


End file.
